


Dance The Night Away - a Reddie story

by RichieStupidMouth



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichieStupidMouth/pseuds/RichieStupidMouth
Summary: The 1992 annual Derry Highschool dance was at it's finest point of the night. But Richie and Eddie were busy with something else.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 11





	Dance The Night Away - a Reddie story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually posting something, hope y'all like it

The room was filled with sparkles, flashing light from the shining disco ball up above them. They were all having fun. 

Beverly's rosy cheeks were even redder from all the dancing. Ben was exhausted. Bill and Mike were still dancing like two crazy people and surprisingly, Stanley kept dancing with them.

The only two who were not on the dance floor were Eddie and Richie. They walked to the bleachers of the decorated gym, breathing heavily. Eddie nearly danced a step in comparison to the others. Richie however, danced way too much and way too intensely, even in comparison to the others.

As they sat there, "Eddie my love" by the Chordettes started playing along. Richie took a deep breath and turned his head to Eddie.

"Would you give me the honor of a dance with you Edward Kaspbrak?"

"Um-uh" he mumbled. His mouth was wide open. Clearly he was shocked by the offer, but looked somewhat interested. 

"Oh c'mon Eds! The song will be over soon and I ain't missing a dance with you"

Eddie's face went from confused to annoyed (as always). "Hey, don't call me Eds!". Richie threw his hands at the air in defeat. "Fine! **EDDIE** , would you please dance with me?"

He pretended he didn't care but Eddie held the hand Richie was offering and smirked. Without a warning Richie Yanked them both to the middle of the dance floor. The music was quite loud, considering it was a slow song. Eddie looked around in a firm confusion.

"Why are we here Rich?"

"To dance, of course"

Once he said that, Eddie, who was naturally holding onto Richie, moved away.

"What? N-no... Rich, we can't dance here..." 

"Why not?..." he asked, but after thinking about it for a second, he answered to himself. "Oh..."

"Yeah" Eddie said nervously

"Than let's get out of here and dance outside!" And once again, he held Eddie's hand and pulled him outside. 

The air was cold. Luckily their suits were warm enough, and even if they weren't, they both felt like they had each other for warmth.

"This is much better than that dusty old gym" Richie called

"Though we do need to give the dance committee credit for that disco ball"

"Oh yeah, agreed. **BUT** , nothing's better than the moonlight"

"There's barely any light, and we can't even hear the music that well" Eddie commented.

"Would you stop being so cranky and just dance with me?! The song is about to end" Richie offered his hand one more time (the last time). Eddie took it, putting his hand behind his neck. Richie put his hands on Eddie's waist and they locked eyes.

A silence filled the cold, dark night. The song ended, another ballad started. Good, Richie thought. Their bodies started swaying to the sound of the music. 

After a minute, they started to get closer, even closer than before.

"Richie?" Eddie asked

"Yes?" He looked down at Eddie's face. His cheeks were red from the cold.

"Why did you ask me to dance?"

"Why because I wanted to of course" he answered playfully

"And why did you want to"

He shrugged his shoulders "Honestly, I don't know. Just felt like it I guess"

They kept dancing. They were comfortable enough with each other to get closer and closer, nearly hugging each other. From time to time Richie or Eddie would swirl each of them to make the other laugh. It was truly a pure and happy moment.

Before they knew it, they kissed. The feeling was liberating for them both. Eddie haven't kissed before at all. Richie did but with Eddie, it felt like the first time all over again. They felt like fire was burning below them, lighting thousands of fireworks around them, their hearts blossoming and developing like never before. 

Eddie was holding onto Richie's back, trying to stay grounded over this new, exciting feeling and Richie gently put his hands on Eddie's face. They didn't know what was happening, just that at this moment right now, they felt loved with each other. 

"O M G" they suddenly heard a voice say. Beverly and all of their friends were standing in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a part 2


End file.
